Early Morning
by wileykit
Summary: Clark wakes Lex with a question


****

Early Morning

By wileykit

Title: Early Morning

Rating: R

Summary: Clark wakes Lex with a question 

Distribution: Anywhere, just let me know.

Disclaimer: Mine! I wrote this during a short intermission in my constant romps with the boys.

Dedications: Many thanks to DD for the beta. And MR, just for being as fine as they come.

"Lex."

"Mmmph."

"Le-ex."

"Wha..?"

"Are you sure you're twenty one?"

"Hmmng…"

"Lex!"

"Ungh."

"Okay, fine. You don't wanna talk to me, I'll just get out of bed. "

"….."

"Maybe find somebody else's to get into."

"I'm up! I'm up."

"Hah. Not yet…"

"Clark! Ugh. What do you want? It's _early_."

"I want you to answer my question."

"Okay."

"Well?"

"Uh….what question?"

"Are you sure you're twenty one?"

"Clark, it's seven a.m. It's Sunday. And you kept me up very late last night playing 'How many ways can we make Lex scream'."

" I remember."

"I-mmf. Mmmm…no. No, wait. I have a point."

"Were you – aah. I thought you wanted to sleep."

"I did. But then you woke me up with your inane questions."

"Speaking of which, you haven't answered me."

"Clark, of course I'm sure I'm twenty one. It says so on my birth certificate and everything." 

"Oh."

"Can you explain how that was worth waking me?"

"Well, I think it was worth waking you just for what you're doing with your hands, but-ah-generally I was just wondering how a person knows how old they are."

"Do you know that you're very weird?"

"No, I just meant…my parents found me. I don't have a birth certificate."

"True. But – wait. You don't think you're fifteen?"

"I don't know! That's my point! Don't you listen?"

"You're acting like you're fifteen."

"How would you know? When you were fifteen you were keeping the drug trade afloat!"

"Make that thirteen."

"Ugh. Forget I said anything."

"Oh, you're definitely fifteen. See? You're at the height of your sulking ability."

"M'not sulking."

"Uh huh. Lucky for me, then, that at fifteen you're also…"

"Lex…"

"Very easy to appease."

"I'm…I'm still mad."

"I bet you are. So, anyway. Why don't you think you're fifteen?"

"Do I look fifteen to you?"

"Not right now. I'd say there's an NC-17 rating just to look at you, never mind be you."

"No, I mean…I'm – ah – bigger than everyone else at school."

"Clark. Can you not mention high school when I'm doing this? It's very off putting."

"Sorry. And I was…you know…all grown… before everyone else."

"All * grown*?"

"Getting hand job. Vocabulary shrinking."

"Speaking of…you know, this doesn't look like it belongs to a fifteen year old."

"Re..oh, god…really?"

"Really. I've seen grown men with a lot less. Well hung grown men."

"I'm glad it reaches your-*fuck*-standards."

"It definitely reaches those."

"But…..in general? Do you think I – yeah, right there - look fifteen?"

"I'm somewhat offended that you can still form words. Here, let me…"

"Mnng!"

"That's more like it. And no, I don't think you look fifteen. I think you look gorgeous, but not fifteen. Eighteen, maybe."

"Muh….Lex…"

"However, even if you were eighteen, it wouldn't make this any less illegal. Maybe I should stop…"

"Lex! Lex, please…please don't stop…"

"God, you're beautiful when you beg."

"….."

"Still mad?"

"Mmmmf."

"I didn't think so. And if anybody should be disgruntled, here, it's me. I'm the one who got woken up at this ungodly hour so that I could confirm my age."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky I-oh, jesus!"

"You know, you act a lot older than twenty-one, sometimes"

"Really."

"Yep. Like just now, when you go all disapproving Dad on me."

"If that's your idea of a stern parent, I hate to-ah-think what punishments your father doles out"

"Lex! Gross!"

"Oh, no no no no no, why are you stopping? There should not be stopping at this stage in the proceedings!"

"I'm sorry, you've. You've wierded me out. I don't think I can handle this."

"I thought you were handling it pretty well myself…"

"Lex, I'm serious."

"So am I! I'm seriously hard!"

"It's…it's just, you said about my Dad, and…I just got freaked. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am just a kid."

"What? Clark, I was kidding! You're not a kid and you can handle this. Please, handle it, for the love of god."

"I don't think I'm mature enough for this kind of adult behaviour…"

"You're very mature. You're the poster boy for mature."

"I'm just not on the same level as you, Lex, I-"

"Oh, god, Clark, please! You are on my level! You're above my level! You're way more mature than me!"

"…Really?"

"Yes, really, I…oh. You little shit."

"Haaah!"

"Go to hell, Clark."

"I totally had you, then, That was great!"

"Bite me."

"Here?"

"Oh,, fuck, .."

"Y'know, Lex, it isn't nice to swear at the boy who blows you."

"You're not blo-ohh. Now you are."

============================================================================

"Already?"

"What? It's been like forty five minutes!"

"You're definitely fifteen."


End file.
